Crystal Shard
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Crystals and love: both go hand in hand. With one comes the other, and the responsibility is large...Zelda tells her woes about a perfect realtionship gone terribly wrong. Second oneshot, in Zelda's P.O.V. T for character death and maybe even language.


**It seems so far my one-shots are nothing but bad.**

**Falco: Hell ya!**

**Good thing this is "T"…anyway, this time only Falco is here with me. Luigi and Marth shall close.**

**Falco: So, anything you should warn the readers about?**

Yes. This is the result of a love triangle involving Zelda, Sheik, and her guy. It's in Zelda's P.O.V. And yes, Sheik and Zelda are two separate people in this, and Sheik is a guy. This is the second one that actually has Sheik; the first being The Card Duels, and a third story will also have Sheik in it. Anyway, you have been warned.

**Falco: Jealously can do so much to a person…see for yourself, and rethink if you want to fall in love. Heh heh, just kidding! XD**

**Yeah, anyway, I don't own anyone in this, but I do own the story. Okay then, let's do it!**

Crystal…what a sad word for me…

A crystal is one of the most beautiful things in the world. I've always believed this, ever since I laid eyes on you.

You were my crystal light, everything I dreamed about. The perfect hair, eyes, body…why was I so careless? How could I've let my naivety get away with this?

You were childish, innocent, yet you also had the maturity of even the calmest adult. You were extremely polite to me; your way of saying "I love you".

In my hands was the most pure and shining crystal. It only shinned brighter as we shared our first kiss. I wanted time to stop then, to be held in that moment with you forever. When you told me you felt the same way, I knew we were meant to be.

Our relationship soared; a bountiful love that could only grow ever more. We were perfect for each other. We were lovers, soul mates, partners for life…or so we thought…

I should have realized it, but then again, all the others also had their own emotions. The kids and small smashers had their fun of feinting vomiting whenever we sat together, shouted "Ew!" when we kissed. Peach and Samus, my best friends, were ecstatic for me, talking about wedding plans and honeymoon ideas. The rest of the male smashers, for the most part, were cool with it, although some didn't admit it. I'm sure they were hoping that we would fall apart, and I could choose them.

But…I'll never be able to choose again...

On the battlefield, we conquered all. The others tried every combo and pair their minds could think; it was no use. We always won; with that crystal light shining as we face our fans.

But then, they came…

They…were upset, both of them. They had vanished, became lost while you and I shined. Jealousy changed one, neglect changed the other.

I would never have dreamed that they would take things too far; I never wanted them to be lost, but they did…and there was nothing I could do…

His jealousy was understandable; Sheik had dreamed of the day he and I would be married. Always trying to gather his courage to ask me out; he believed since we were so similar, we were perfect for each other. He hated that I chose you, and wanted to split us apart.

While Sheik was on his rage parade, Link grew ever quieter. I knew that you and he were like brothers, always joking together as partners in crime. You were closer to him than you own family. The kids never stood a chance against you guys…but ever since we had gotten together, I knew your time hanging out with him was cut. You had to choose either friendship or relationship, and we both knew what you would choose. Link didn't act like Sheik, but the looks he gave me were quite odd.

Sheik and Link…they hated the crystal that had been given to me. They desperately tried everything they could to grab it out of my hands. They weren't able to do that, but they did do something much, much worse.

The faithful day came; if only I knew it would've happened, if only it wasn't so normal…we had just came out of yet another fight, this time between a pairing that was so good we never thought the smashers would think of it. It was a double blade assault as we fought Marth and Young Link. Both worked just as well as we did; in fact, we almost lost, but you threw the bomb-omb, knocking them both out. After that, the battle turned against them, and we won.

The two came out of the teleporters soaked; after all, the fight was at Great Bay. Young Link proclaimed a party to celebrate our victory against him and Marth, and we all headed over there, until Sheik blocked our way.

"Sheik? What's going on?" I asked, like the fool I was.

"How could you do this to me?" He asks me. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What did I do to you?"

"How could you toy with me so?" Sheik asked. "Thinking you loved me, then betraying me!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, with surprise in my voice. Sheik loved me? I thought we were just friends. I felt the crystal slowly being tugged away from me, and I gripped harder on it. "But we're just friends!"

"That's what you say," Sheik spat at me. He then turned to you. "What did you do, brainwash her?"

"I did nothing of the sort," You said angrily. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to make such a fuss!"

"Yes it does!" Sheik shouted. "You stole my girl, now you'll pay!

The smashers watching our fight circled around us, and the chanting of "Fight fight fight!" bore into my brain. Now it was a full out tug of war with possession of the crystal. If only I was strong enough to keep it, or weak enough to lose it…

…not break it…

I forgot what happened before then, the moves you both used against each other. I could only remember him pulling out the dagger, and plunging it into your heart. I thought time stopped as you fell to the floor. The silence was deadly as we all stared at Sheik. Then Falcon cried out

"Someone get the doc!"

From there it was hustle and bustle, but to me, it was just a whirlwind of color and sound. I could hear the sounds of rage, and Link's voice crying "You deceived me!" over and over again.

An hour later, Dr. Mario officially pronounced you dead. I wanted to cry; I lost you, I lost a crystal so beautiful there was no other like it in the world. I could do nothing but cry, mourn over you. You were so young; you did not deserve to die so soon.

At the wake, your family and friends joined us in mourning you. Your face was so calm looking; it was as if you just sleeping. Your family did not blame me for your death; they told me to come to them if I needed any help. I promised to do so. They said I was now also a member of the family, and I thanked them…

The sky was cloudy as you were lowered into your grave. I knew that the males would start to once again flirt with me and try to get them into going out with them, choosing them. But…I'll never be able to choose again. The other crystals are so dull looking…besides, looking at a crystal just fills me with tears. I know I shall never love again.

It's been five years since that incident, and here I am, standing over your grave, saying words I know you will never hear, crying tears that you will never see.

Your family is doing well. Did you know you now have a younger brother? His name is Kyle, the name I wanted to choose for our son. Your cousin, his life is now successful. He regrets deeply that you never saw him triumph return to his kingdom, and his ascension to the throne. I also regret this; after all, the only news you know of the Kingdom of Altea is that a power-hungry dictator rules, or rather, ruled. Yes, we smashers united and helped Marth regain Altea. He adopted Young Link and made him his successor. It's funny; Young Link would've joined our family then.

Link is doing well, for the most part. He retired from being hero and moved to Romani Ranch in Termina. He married Romani and they have two children.

Sheik is in jail; he shall stay there for life. Master Hand retired two years ago, and gave Smash Mansion to Crazy Hand. Although Crazy talks about a third tournament, I know it'll never be the same; after all, you will never be there…

The other smashers have gone back to their lives, with some exceptions. The villains have reformed their ways and now live successful lives as well. Ganondorf and the Greudo are our closest friends, Bowser and the koopas are the closest friends of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mewtwo now has a master, a fine young man named Ash.

I am now Queen of Hyrule; I never married, nor do I plan on marrying. I will always stay single, for the day we meet in heaven. I know the goddess will grant us our marriage there. We'll be together forever.

I'll never forget you, my crystal, my beloved…

…my Lord Roy…

**Luigi: Psych!**

**Marth: What's that supposed to mean?**

Luigi: Well, it's an R/Z story after all, right?

**Marth: This story ties closely with an old Nintendian legend (one that RoyalFanatic does own). It is said a woman dreamt she visited a gypsy and received a gift there. When the woman woke up, she went to the gypsy and received the gift; a crystal.**

**Luigi: There was a price, not in coins, but in lives. The gypsy told the woman that the crystal was the life of her lover; if it should break, then so would he.**

**Marth: The woman took great care of it and her relationship with her lover was better than ever. It was going well, until she ran into an old ex.**

**Luigi: The ex grew jealous of the crystal, and tried to take it from the woman. She fought hard to take it back, but it slipped out of their hands, and broke on the ground. A few minuets afterward, the woman got a call from a friend, who said her lover was dead.**

**Marth: Relationships are like crystals; treat them well, and they'll shine beautifully, treat them poorly, and they'll fall apart. Do not fall victim to jealousy and rage; they only destroy the light of others.**

**Luigi: And thus we end with this: always be careful when falling in love. And should your crystal break, the choice is yours. Will you find another, or never fall in love again?**

**Marth: Please review.**


End file.
